And then, they flourished
by Naz Hygge
Summary: A Iván le gustaba pensar que cada intento de acercarse a alguien era como plantar una semilla de girasol en ese extenso campo frío y nevado; inútil. [OneShot] [RusAme]


And then, they flourished.

 _ **Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Himaruya Hidekaz; únicamente la historia aquí relatada es de mi autoría.**_

—¡Eh! ¿¡Qué cree que está haciendo con mi hijo!? ¡Llamaré a la policía! — A la vez que el niño, contento de volver a ver a su mami, corría hacia ella y la mujer le lanzaba una mirada envenenada, Iván suspiró con una temblorosa sonrisa antes de salir de allí a toda prisa; no tenía sentido que comenzase a explicarse, porque sabía que no iban a creerle. De todos modos, estaba feliz porque el pequeño hubiese logrado encontrar a su mamá. Mientras observaba el frío y nublado cielo, se lamentaba por otra semilla perdida. Ya no sabía cuántas, pero eran muchas, de eso estaba seguro.

Horas más tarde, se encontró observando un pequeño puesto de alfarería con piezas bastante bonitas y laboriosas, y un delicado tazón blanco con varios girasoles dibujados no tardó en llamar su atención. Se metió la mano en un bolsillo y avistó cómo la dueña del puesto se ponía más tensa aún y su compañera se levantaba, yendo a llamar a un policía, hasta que vieron que lo único que extraía era su cartera. Iván sintió cómo se le encogía algo por dentro a la vez que preguntaba por el precio del tazón, y bajó la vista notablemente desilusionado cuando le comunicaron, dudosas, que no estaba en venta. Apostaba a que esperaban que comenzase a matar gente por no poder tener su tazón. Se despidió de allí con un murmullo y caminó rápidamente hasta las afueras, lamentándose por todas las semillas perdidas aquel día.

Siempre, desde que había nacido, había sido igual. Siempre había estado solo, rodeado de pura nieve, de puro frío, sin nadie a quien poder hablar, sin nada más que raíces húmedas para saciar su hambre. Todo lo que lograba recordar, desde hacía bastante, era un largo y extenso paraje nevado, frío y lúgubre, en el que ni llovía, ni nevaba. Simplemente permanecía así, inmóvil, como si fuera algún tipo de obra derrotista. A lo largo de toda su existencia, que había sido cualquier cosa menos corta, había tratado en miles, millones de ocasiones de acercarse a la gente. De hacer algún amigo. De lograr ser amable con alguien sin que creyese que iba a atracarle. Y todos habían sido intentos completamente en vano. A Iván le gustaba pensar que cada intento de acercarse a alguien era como plantar una semilla de girasol en ese extenso campo frío y nevado; inútil. Pero aunque esto lo sabía, y aunque ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad innombrable de semillas que había plantado, seguía intentando encontrar alguna amistad.

Ni siquiera las demás naciones estaban muy dispuestas a estar más del tiempo necesario con él cerca, y no podían llegar a hacerse una idea de lo que eso llegaba a dolerle. Pero se había encargado muy bien de que eso no saliese a la luz. A veces se preguntaba si, realmente, daba tanto miedo y parecía tan amenazante como todo parecían demostrarle. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que les daba miedo de él, y si no lo sabía, no podía corregirlo nunca. Había incluso perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tratado de acabar de su vida, aún a sabiendas que era algo que no podía hacer así como así. Se había encontrado envidiando a aquellas naciones que, bien sabía, eran grandes y poderosas y, aun así, queridas y respetadas, amigables y cariñosos con su gente. El resto del mundo no tenía una mísera idea de lo que Rusia ansiaba algo así.

Y fue entonces cuando, antes incluso de que pudiera darse cuenta, una nueva nación emergió de una consumada revolución, y se alzó tan rápido que pocos podían llegar a imaginarse lo que era sumirse en la victoria de aquel modo. Y se encontró con que aquella nación, joven y ansiosa de poder, se lograba la amistad y apreciación de todas las demás, prácticamente sin esfuerzo; Iván le odió por ello. Pero, al mismo tiempo, aquel chaval parecía tener cualquier cosa menos vergüenza y miedo. Desde que comenzaron a coincidir en las reuniones, en ningún momento lo vio apartarse de él, hacer un gesto de temor o, simplemente, ignorarle como comenzaban a hacer los demás. Muy al contrario, parecía que se divertía enormemente al replicarle todo lo que decía. Buscaba siempre algún modo de dirigirse a él, de hacer algún comentario que le 'molestase'. En vez de alejarse, como estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo hiciera, aquel chaval parecía querer _acercarse_ a él; no le temía, no le repudiaba, y no le negaba la palabra. Todo lo contrario.

Supuso que fue en ese momento cuando sintió que, de pronto, el cielo se despejaba para dejar ver un brillante azul y todos los girasoles florecían de golpe.

Su campo frío, lúgubre y nevado se convirtió en un campo cálido, luminoso, con un cielo tan azul como el de sus ojos, y los girasoles brillaban y giraban con un amarillo tan cálido como el de su cabello.

E Iván, a pesar de odiarlo, lo amó también por ello.


End file.
